Wrongful Kisses
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Randy/Edge/Christian. Adam knew by their kisses which one he truly wanted. But one isn't going to let him off so easy. Can the other be there to save him? AU, OOC. Three shot.
1. Like Ice Cream

**Adam knew by their kisses which one he truly wanted, but one isn't going to let him off so easy. Can the other be there to save him? Randy/Adam/Jay three shot. Kissing, underage, date rape, language, sex, mentions of violence, non-wrestling, AU, OOC. I own none of these pretties, I make no profit & this never happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrongful Kisses;<br>Chapter one/ 'Like Ice Cream'  
>Rated; M L (just kissing, mentions of groping, underage)**

(Adam's POV)

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing out my hair. Tonight was my date with Randy Orton. I had been hanging around him for some time now. He'd pick me up and we'd drive around town, grab a bite, see a movie, whatever. Tonight was no different I guess. We had yet to do anything. Problem was, I dunno why I was bothering with Randy. I guess to convince myself to move on from Jay. Jay Reso and I had been best friends since forever and I was in love with him and I'm pretty sure he liked me. But we both had decided I guess that if we attempted anything it might destroy the friendship we had.

So there was Randy. And Randy was a pretty good guy, at least around me, sometimes. But he had been a little too handsy on more than one occasion. He'd grope me playfully and sometimes not quit when I'd tell him to. Thankfully it hadn't gotten out of hand and I just let it slide. Still, having my wishes not respected made me feel like he was an asshole. Or I was a frigid bitch.

I heard the car horn honking and I grabbed my things, said goodbye to my mother and headed out the door, down the porch steps and rolled my eyes since he was waiting to open the door. I didn't need him to open my fucking door. I know, I know, it's like a sign of gentlemanly shit and all. I just didn't want him opening my doors and I had told him about this and he ignored me. It even got to where I'd hurry to get out of the car on my own and he'd race to get out, run around and open my door. It was like a competition. Like he was trying to prove some macho I'm-The-Man bullshit. It was frustrating.

The more I thought of all this, the more I dreaded the night. Randy was an okay guy, just a bit overbearing. I wasn't sure I wanted anything serious out of it. I sighed and dunked down into the car, hearing the door shut and just gazing forward. He got in and stared me over. I told myself I was just trying to make him sound bad because I was scared of just moving on. He wasn't Jason, that was the problem.

"Hello, beautiful. Where would we like to go this evening?" He smiled, giving a hint of a wink.

I shrugged. "Wherever. I'm not picky."

He mimicked my shrug and pulled out. We ended up driving around, just talking. I wanted the radio on, but didn't ask. With Jason, I'd just reach over and turn it on. But with Randy.. I just didn't know where I stood. So I kept my hands in my lap, playing with my fingers. He'd glance at me and that made me nervous. I looked up as he pulled into a ice cream shop.

"Want anything?" Randy asked.

Of course I nodded. Who turns down ice cream?

Randy chuckled. "Well, what do you want?"

"Just an ice cream cone. Chocolate please."

He nodded and I sat there waiting. We couldn't have gone in? I was incapable of ordering an ice cream?

I huffed. Thinking bad again. I should know better.

Randy returned and handed me my cone. He had a milkshake and we drove around some more as I licked my ice cream in the least obscene way possible. I had already been branded a tease and I didn't need to give him more delusions about me. I was a virgin. I had never been kissed. It wasn't that I was a prude, I was just careful and waiting for a Mister Right that didn't exist obviously.

I finished my cone and watched the road as Randy drove up the driveway to my house. He stopped some ways before getting there and turned to me. We kindly just sat there a moment. There was a big beautiful full moon that I could see right outside the front window, hung so low in the sky that it was hypnotizing. Before I knew it, Randy was leaning over to me and I don't know.. I just went with it, leaning towards him. And then his lips were on mine, kissing me. I didn't know what to do, I never kissed anyone, so I just opened my mouth and tried to move my lips. It should've been perfect. The full moon, in the car, after driving around, it fucking tasted like ice cream. But I felt nothing and it felt completely empty. The problem was, I knew for a fact in that kiss I felt nothing for Randy. I never would. Kisses don't lie. And the sad truth was, Randy just wasn't Jay. I'd never feel around Randy the way I felt around Jason. That was just the bottom line.

The kiss felt awkward and weird in such a perfect setting and Randy pulled away, smiling at me and tracing his thumb along my bottom lip. I just stared at him. I felt so stiff and uneasy. He pulled on up in the driveway and stopped to let me off.

"See you tomorrow, buttercup." He said as I got out and I watched him pull away.

Tomorrow? Wait? I'm not sure if.. Ugh. I slouched and walked back to the house, getting out my keys and letting myself in because I knew my mom was asleep. She had work tomorrow and I couldn't bother her with my problems even though I knew she wouldn't mind. I couldn't bother Jay with my problems either, but I had no choice. I called up my best friend/unrequited love and he said he'd be right over.

-xx-

I let Jay in 10 minutes later and we went to my room after he helped himself to a soda from the fridge. "What's a matter, Addy?"

"Don't call me that, Jay. I'm not in the mood." I said, flopping down on the bed.

Jay looked at me with concern and sat in my desk chair. "What's going on? I'm sorry."

"I went out with Randy tonight." I said to the ceiling.

Jay grumbled, sipping his soda. "I know."

I gazed over at him and sighed. "He kissed me." And I watched his face drop to something sour. "It was weird."

Jay shrugged. "How was a kiss weird? Randy's an alright looking guy..."

"I felt nothing. It was perfect, Jason. Full moon over the dash of the car." I wanted to laugh at how Jay squirmed. "We had ate ice cream. It tasted like ice cream and he just leaned over to me and it just happened. Like the perfect romantic scene out of a movie.. I couldn't have dreamed of a better kiss.. But it was only beautiful on paper. In reality, it was awkward and I didn't know what I was doing and it felt so empty. I hated it." I admitted. And it felt better admitting that. "I felt nothing for the kiss or Randy."

Jay sighed, looking relieved even though I knew he'd never admit it. "Adam.. it was your first, right?"

I nodded.

"First kisses are supposed to be awkward."

"I just don't think I like Randy." I said, hugging my pillow. "And he wants to see me again tomorrow."

Jay shifted. "Maybe you need to kiss someone else to be sure and judge it by."

I looked up, tossing the pillow aside. "Like who? No one else is really into me."

Jay snorted. "Bullshit. You'd be the prize catch of the school."

"Yeah. Bullshit is right." I mumbled, twisting my bed sheets in my fingers.

Jay got up and plopped down on the bed beside me. "How 'bout me then?" He noticed me roll my eyes. "No, I'm serious. We're best friends. No harm, no foul."

I nodded. Maybe he had a point. Or maybe I really wanted an excuse to kiss Jason. Those lips looked so sweet and I'd dare not deny that I had dreamed about those lips on mine for a long time. Jason smirked and suddenly I felt very nervous. The feeling kindly went down to my toes and just radiated in my tummy. It was good, but so perfectly panicky. Like that first uphill climb on a roller coaster before it plummeted you down.

"Okay, um.." Jay turned to his side as did I and we just kindly stared at each other for a moment until he closed his eyes and leaned in. I closed my eyes too and leaned forward and we almost bumped heads before I felt a hint of the side of his lips on mine. Then I felt him moving and his mouth was on mine, kissing me softly and I swear I think my toes curled. It was just a small peck and it felt so good. This felt right. And the taste of soda and ice cream after taste on our breath was a plus. I felt Jason's fingers in my hair and I shuddered, parting my lips to try and deepen the kiss, still unsure of what I was doing and feeling like utter jello. I felt Jay's soft lips move over mine, sucking at my lips. My nerves were on fire. This. This was what it was supposed to feel like. This was perfect.

Jay pulled back, panting, his forehead resting against mine and his fingers wrapped gently around the nape of my neck. "That.. that better?"

I opened my eyes and stared into his striking blues, nodding breathlessly.

He nodded and brushed his lips against my cheek and I swear I just wanted to kiss him more. "Good." Jay said, getting up and stumbling out the door. He just left and I just let him, sitting there like an idiot in my own confusion. What had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>The dates were inspired by an ex involvement I had w some dude when I was like 18. Adam's first kiss w/ Randy was a recollection of my own real life first kiss w/ that dude. There was a full moon, it was in a car, after eating ice cream & driving around (only he had the ice cream and I had the milkshake) & it just happened & should have been perfect & magical.. but I wasn't into the guy & it did feel awkward & I felt absolutely nothing. So this was inspired by that & I was going to leave it at that, but I added Adam kissing Jay- which kissing another guy in the same night didn't happen in my real life, I've never actually told anyone until recently about my first kiss- & then this fic got out of hand & then rape happened (which also didn't happen to me in real life, thankfully) & eh.. I didn't know who to use at first & settled on Randy cuz I know how to work w/ him in a bad guy role. I love Randy & don't want it to seem like I'm bashing him, & I've used him as a bad guy before & he's one of my faves to use as such. So Redge, E&Cest- they're not brothers tho. Should just simply be a three shot. & eh, it's something, right? Adam & Jay are 17. Randy's 18. I made him a year older cuz I could. You know what their real life ages are, blah blah blah. & no, this wasn't me making Adam my own personal Mary Sue, just inspired by a moment. In fact, I'd rather be Jay in this fic, LOL :P Chp's are kindly short, sorry.  
><strong>


	2. The Date From Hell

**JoMoFan-spot, thank you, precious. I'm glad they turned out well. Um, lots more Redge in this chp & angst. takers dark lover, thank you. LadyDragonsblood, poor sweet boys & their denial of something so perfect. (tsks) & it usually takes a tragedy to bring them around.. M.j's place, updating.. redsandman99, JoMcD, AmarettoLove, thank you all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrongful Kisses;<br>Chapter two/ 'The Date From Hell'  
>Rated; M L, S (forced hand job in public, rape, non-con, underage)**

(Adam's POV)

Jay hadn't talked to me, wouldn't pick up when I tried to call him, hadn't been over and I just assumed he was avoiding me. Well, fine. Fuck him then. Maybe I was bitter. I couldn't have the man I wanted and I took that out on Randy and wouldn't even give him a chance. So, I got dressed up nice. I wore tight low-rise jeans, an even tighter black shirt, Converses, even teased my hair and wore a bit of black eyeliner to go out with Randy.

Randy pulled up and I was already sitting on the porch, wind blowing my long blond hair about. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back, getting up and grabbing my coat, meeting him halfway and even allowing him to open my passenger door for me. He pulled out and we were on our way.

"You're looking gorgeous tonight, buttercup."

"Thanks, handsome. You're not so bad yourself." I still felt awkward. But fuck it. I needed to get over all the shit I'd never have with Jay. Especially if someone else was handing it out on a silver platter.

The conversation turned quiet as we rode along. I nibbled my lip out of boredom in the uncomfortable silence. I noticed his eyes kept darting over to me and I fidgeted.

"What's wrong, dollface? We going to a movie? That robot one sounds fun."

I Just shrugged, feeling uneasy as he placed his hand on my knee, his fingers lightly stroking it through my jeans. I took a deep breath and directed my eyes out the window. I couldn't escape that little nervous twinge that went through me as I felt his hand move towards my crotch.

"Randy.." I said warningly.

"What? I'm not doing nothing, sugar."

I closed my eyes, swallowing. I felt his fingertips ghost along my straddle through my jeans and my cock twitched. It felt wrong, but I was a teenage boy and I felt like shit. My heart raced and I suddenly felt sick.

"Stop, please.." I ground out.

Randy removed his hand. "Jeez, you're such a prude." He quipped. Of course it was a joke to him.

The movie wasn't any better and he would wrap his arm around me, holding me. I could deal with that. But countless times he tried to kiss me and I just wasn't ready for another one of those. Most times he got my cheek or neck and those really felt awkward. I didn't know how to tell him to back off without sounding like a bitch or some teasing slut.

Randy pouted at me and raised the end of my shirt up, sliding his hand underneath and brushing fingertips along my skin. He ignored my hitched breath. "I just wanna play with you, Adam. Touch you. You look so hott tonight. I can't help it."

He turned my head toward him, getting my lips that time and kissing me against my will. I wanted to jerk away, but I was frozen and just let him do it. I gasped as I felt his hand slip down my pants.

"Hm.. is that a thong? I know you wear those.." He said.

How can he tell by rubbing me through the front? He really is just being an ass. "Randy, stop." I whispered. We were in public. What was he doing?

"You don't wanna cause a scene." He said, his icy blues shining in the light of the movie screen, his tone warning me. I felt his fingers wiggle into my panties and wrap around my cock, stroking and fondling me. His lips pressed against mine to stifle any noises I was making and my whimpers.

This was so wrong. Beyond fucking wrong. It felt good, but I didn't want it and it was wrong. I just sat still and let him, wanting him to get it over with. I thought of Jay of all people and how good his lips felt and his fingers in my hair. It was my happy place and I moaned like a cheap whore in Randy's mouth as I came.

Randy pulled his hand out, leaving me to sit and pant and feel like shit as he licked my cum off his fingers and continued watching the movie. "Mmm. Better than popcorn."

I wanted to die.

We left the theater and I held my jacket in front of me, looking around at people with my head bowed. I felt like they knew. They fucking knew what I let Randy do to me. They knew what a tramp I was. They knew my dick got hard from a man I wasn't even interested in's touch. They knew I had cum in my underwear and jeans.

We got out to the car and I muttered a pitiful thanks as Randy opened my door. Fuck him. I just wanted to go home and shower and wash away this shit. Randy drove me in the dark, turning off and stopping on a secluded side of the road. I looked up alarmed.

"What.. Randy, what are we doing.. here..? I wanna go home please."

Randy turned off the engine and shook his head. "We need to talk about things."

"What is there to fucking talk about?" I said, picking at my nails. I wanted to be angry, but maybe I brought shit on myself by teasing and even being here tonight with him in the first place.

"I don't know, Adam." He began, hands placed on the steering wheel. "I don't get it. I've tried with you. Been patient. I just don't know where we stand."

I shrugged. What am I supposed to say or do? "I dunno."

"I mean, I kiss you and nothing.. I gave you a hand job. You walk around like you're this sexy little kitten and yet you pull away from me when I try and touch you. Well, you got yours, I want something in return."

I sighed. "Randy.. I'm just not ready for this shit, okay. I'm not ready to.. I'm a virgin, okay. That was my first kiss and my first.." I swallowed. "Just please.."

Randy chewed on the inside of his jaw for a moment. "So.. you.. you don't want anything to do with me then..?"

"It's not that, I swear.. please.."

"Shh.." Randy grabbed my hand, bringing it up to kiss my fingers. "It's okay, Adam. Relax. It's not that big of a deal. I'll show you."

I tensed as he moved my hand between his legs, rubbing himself through his jeans. "Stop.. I don't want to... let me go.." I tried to pull away and Randy grunted, holding my hand tightly. "Randy.. please.."

I gasped as he slapped me. "You fucking whore."

I couldn't.. I just.. I stared up at him confused. Tears in my eyes and cheeks feeling flushed.

"Get out. Get out, get your shit and walk." He spat.

I swallowed again, lips twitching. I nodded, choking back that sniffle and got out, opening the back door to get the shit I bought at the mall. I heard Randy get out and stalk over, shoving me over in the back seat. "Randy, what the..?"

"Fucking bitch. Think I'm gonna let you off that easy. I want mine, dammit." I felt him jerk my hips up, reaching under me to unbuckle my pants.

"Randy, stop, please!" I screamed, feeling myself be shoved back down and my pants yanked down to my knees. I was shaking, sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and alone and it was dark and a million things were racing through my mind, none of them making a damn bit of sense.

"I'm gonna teach you, slut. You're gonna get yours.. fucking bitch.." Randy growled and I screamed, feeling this blinding white hot pain run through me as he forced himself inside me. It was unbearable and agonizing. It extended all the way through my toes and fingertips. I gasped, trying to regain my breath. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see and I clawed at the back seat cushions.

"God.. stop.. it hurts.. stop!" I screamed and my lungs started working and I regretted that shit as soon as he started to thrust.

He shoved my head down, holding it. "Shut up.. stupid bitch. I'll show you.. gonna be a good slut and give me mine. Like that, slut? Like my cock in you, defiling your precious little virginity? Fuck you. Bet Jay fucks you all the time."

My heart sank. Oh, god Jay.. and oh, shit.. I didn't want to lose my virginity like this! It couldn't happen like this! No no no! I buried my head, crying all the way through it. Feeling the excruciating pain of his cock stretching and tearing my insides, pushing and pulling harshly on my guts. It felt like he was rearranging them with every thrust.

"Please.. stop.." I pleaded hoarsely. I felt like shit. Tears clouded my vision, wet hair fell in my face as I raised up. I groaned as I felt his cum burning my abused insides, whimpering like a pathetic bitch as he pulled out.

I raised up with a wince, numbly pulling up my pants and fastening them. He shoved my jacket and my bag in my hands.

"Walk, bitch! I was serious about you fucking walking. We're through." And he stalked back around to the driver's side, got in and pulled out. I stared at the open patch of road, wincing as I took my first step and trying to ignore the pain that shot up my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Adam. Sorry I've been so long. I just never finished with the third chp &amp; my laziness or being distracted can be blamed. So, um.. there's some good old fashioned Redge rape. Once again, this never happened to these guys, me or anyone I know in real-life. The guy I knew in real-life that I kissed was a bit of a ass, but he wasn't this bad. &amp; poor Randy's not this bad. Sorry, Randal... This was written back in November 2011 w chp 1, but going back & reading it again.. sheesh, now I need some cute fluffy nonsense. **


End file.
